Green is the brightest color
by Nott In Shape
Summary: [Collaboration avec Neviy] Ils portaient tous les deux les couleurs de leur maison, l'un fièrement dans son coeur, l'autre dans l'éclat de ses yeux. Et cette teinte émeraude les reliait inéluctablement, les poussait l'un vers l'autre comme une force gravitationnelle, comme un espoir inavouable. BZTN
1. Chapitre 1 - Les reflets verts

**Nott In Shape :** Hello tout le monde !

C'est une fic un peu spéciale que je vous propose aujourd'hui car je ne l'ai pas écrite seule ! Je vous demande un accueil chaleureux pour ma coautrice Neviy ( u/10529183/Neviy) qui s'est récemment convertie au Zabnott (ce ship vaincra !).

Pour vous expliquer rapidement notre fonctionnement : chaque chapitre, l'une de nous écrit le passage de Blaise pendant que l'autre s'occupe du passage de Théodore, et nous échangeons au chapitre suivant. Pour ce chapitre, c'est Neviy qui a fait parler notre Nott national et je me suis donc attelée à Blaisou !

Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce projet vous plaira. Nous avons essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent !

Je remercie bien entendu notre adorable (et super efficace) bêta : Valmorel !

Et je laisse la parole à Neviy.

 **Neviy :** Bonjour !

Sachez tout d'abord que je suis fière de rejoindre les rangs des défenseurs du Zabnott (ship vraiment totalement adorable, il faut bien l'avouer) et de pouvoir, à travers cette fiction, redorer le blason de nos chers Serpentards. Le vert est ma couleur préférée, si jamais vous en doutiez encore !

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture et nos idées, le mélange de nos styles et que l'on parviendra à vous faire replonger dans le merveilleux univers de Poudlard. Il y a quelque chose de plaisant à enfin prendre part au fandom Harry Potter.

Des remerciements et une tempête de coeurs violets à Valmorel, qui fraternise avec l'ennemi vert et argent !

Bonne lecture, et merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : **Les reflets verts

Le brun accentua la tension dans les muscles de ses bras, dardant sur les murs neutres de sa chambre un regard encore embrumé par son récent sommeil. Un coup de baguette releva les volets, inondant la pièce d'une lumière matinale. Il étira encore ses membres une poignée de secondes durant, se décidant finalement à quitter ses draps froissés aux teintes sable.

Théodore délaissa la chambre pour gagner sa salle de bain, haussant les épaules en songeant à quelques anciens camarades dont les moindres possessions devait osciller entre les couleurs émeraude et argent. L'eau encore trop tiède qui coulait sur son corps lui tira un frisson, tandis qu'il songeait à l'attachement approximatif qu'il avait pour sa maison.

Théodore Nott était un jeune diplômé. Après un passage obligatoire par Poudlard et ses quelques années de premier cycle agitées par la guerre et ses prémisses, il avait poursuivi des études plus avancées, mettant sa vivacité intellectuelle au profit de sa carrière. Il était à présent technomage et appréciait la stimulation mentale qui rythmait certaines de ses journées.

Issu d'une noble famille de sorciers, le brun avait sans surprise été réparti à Serpentard et si son caractère ne s'harmonisait pas trop mal aux traits dominants des verts et argents, il appréciait la solitude et préférait jurer par lui-même que par ses confrères héritiers de Salazar. Pourtant, un nombre conséquent de ses souvenirs le reliait à ces lieux et ces personnes.

Théodore déposa sa serviette et passa devant son miroir embué. Ses cheveux bruns encore humides retombaient sur son front pâle et son menton dessiné en une légère pointe était, par habitude, peut-être, orienté vers l'avant. Ses prunelles aux nombreuses nuances de verts glissèrent sur son corps, sa taille, dans la norme et son corps dessiné. Il se passa une main sur le visage et fila se vêtir.

Après une douche rapide et avoir passé une robe de sorcier classique dont le violet rappelait sa profession plus technique, le jeune homme s'attabla tranquillement devant son café, noir, pour lier l'efficacité au goût profond.

Théodore n'aimait pas vraiment le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais partagé de moments parfaits, suspendus dans le temps, autour de jus de citrouille, de thé anglais et d'oeuf brouillés. Le brun grimaça cyniquement en imaginant son géniteur lui servir un verre de breuvage orangé et replongea dans sa tasse, verte, une fois n'étant pas coutume.

Théodore n'avait jamais eu de rituels. Quelquefois, il quittait son dortoir aux heures où le soleil commençait à s'éveiller, investissant les fauteuils des étages pour se plonger dans quelques livres, savoirs avancés et écoles de pensées. Le plus souvent, il se levait une poignée de minutes avant les autres, s'habillait aux couleurs de Serpentard et s'asseyait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, pestant intérieurement contre l'éclairage de piètre qualité qu'elle offrait. Le brun s'était toujours demandé si son fondateur avait vraiment trouvé adéquat de placer sa salle sous le lac. Plus il y pensait, plus il s'imaginait le confort d'une tour éclairée - celle des Serdaigles, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. Il lisait ou lançait distraitement des sorts sur les objets qui traînaient, ses plans pour louper le petit-déjeuner régulièrement contrecarrés par un des garçons de son année, qui le hélaient pour rejoindre le groupe et la Grande Salle. Il se trouvait alors un coin de banc, lançant deux ou trois phrases au groupe qui chahutait déjà.

Le brun lissa les pans de tissu violets qui retombaient sur ses épaules et lança un sort à son breuvage devenu trop tiède. Le sachant à température parfaite, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et le termina rapidement. Un nouveau coup de baguette lava la seule trace de son sommaire premier repas et il attrapa une pomme dans laquelle il croqua.

L'espace d'un instant, Théodore abaissa les paupières, soustrayant son regard vert aux yeux du monde. Dans son esprit se dessinaient ses lieux préférés, peints dans leurs couleurs véritables, avec une précision déconcertante. Il revoyait les moindres recoins du château, le plafond de la Grande Salle qui le fascinait secrètement, les bords du lac été comme hiver, les cachots, les salles de cours et même les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, sport qu'il avait appris à apprécier, malgré l'inefficacité notoire de sa maison à contrer les favoris et présomptueux gryffondors.

Inéluctablement, et malgré la sombre guerre, ces quelques années de sa vie l'avaient marqué, il s'était forgé une multitude de souvenirs qui revenaient parfois puis s'enfuyaient dans des volutes de fumée verte. Le brun rouvrit les yeux, se releva et gagna la porte de son appartement. Il enfila ses bottes à boucles et quitta définitivement la zone dédiée aux souvenirs de son encéphale pour se concentrer sur le travail et le nouveau dossier brûlant qui ne manquerait pas de le faire réfléchir, résoudre et créer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Théodore s'immobilisa devant le bâtiment devenu familier, voyant sans les voir les moldus passer devant l'édifice sans jamais s'y arrêter. Né dans la magie et plongé dans un monde où le mot "impossible" reculait toutes les limites, pragmatique à l'extrême et un peu sceptique parfois, il parvenait toujours et encore à se trouver surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, il huma l'odeur de la rosée depuis longtemps disparue dans un Londres mi-sorcier, à laquelle s'ajoutèrent les senteurs atypiques de la cire et du bois à balai.

* * *

Pour l'œil naïf et non averti d'un moldu, l'immense bâtiment de la Nimbus Racing Broom company ressemblait à n'importe quel immeuble d'appartements de Londres. La façade en briques rouges noircies par la pollution se fondait dans le paysage comme les taxis noirs et les bus à deux étages. De grandes fenêtres à guillotine se dessinaient au milieu du motif régulier des briques. On pouvait y apercevoir de temps à autre des silhouettes se mouvoir, sans jamais réussir à en déterminer précisément les contours. Des plantes grimpantes et des gouttières mal entretenues venaient compléter le tableau. À ce stade, le sortilège repousse-moldu avait fait son effet, et le moldu passait son chemin, estimant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir.

Pourtant, l'observateur attentif (immunisé contre le sort comme le sont certains moldus) aurait pu remarquer de nombreux détails étonnants, qui laissaient entrevoir une toute autre histoire que celle d'un banal immeuble londonien. À toute heure de la journée, de curieuses personnes habillées de longs manteaux noirs entraient et sortaient du bâtiment. Elles avaient en permanence l'air occupées et murmuraient de longues phrases compliquées à propos de "sort anti-attraction", "aérodynamisme tridimensionnel" et autres "disruption du marché du véhicule volant de catégorie 4". Ces résidents semblaient avoir une vie nocturne mouvementée : ils partaient le soir aux alentours de sept heures, et ne rentraient que le lendemain matin à neuf heures !

Cependant, aucun moldu, même le plus perspicace, n'aurait pu se douter que derrière ses quatre murs se cachait un mystère extraordinaire, un des plus fantastiques du monde magique. Ce secret, autrefois jalousement gardé par quelques familles d'artisans, était aujourd'hui la propriété de corporations, parmi les plus grosses du monde sorcier, qui le protégeait comme leur bien le plus précieux. Ce secret, c'était celui de la confection des balais volants.

Blaise esquissa un sourire tout en lissant amoureusement le pli de sa nouvelle robe en velours vert. Il l'avait faite confectionner spécialement pour l'occasion par un tailleur italien du quartier magique de Milan. En temps normal, Blaise ne portait que des vêtements moldus (il préférait largement les costumes Burberry aux robes sorcières), mais quand on travaillait pour la Nimbus Racing Broom Company, il fallait respecter certaines traditions. L'une d'elles imposait aux employés de s'habiller à la mode du monde magique : longues robes, bottes à boucles, et même, dans certains cas, le traditionnel chapeau sorcier. Il fallait, devant les clients, incarner l'ancienne et vénérable entreprise sorcière qu'était Nimbus.

Blaise n'était vraiment pas enchanté par cette règle, mais il était prêt à faire l'effort pour pouvoir travailler chez Nimbus. Comme disait souvent sa mère : "Dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices."

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune sorcier se décida finalement à pousser la lourde porte du bâtiment. Puis, d'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers la petite cage d'ascenseur qui se trouvait au milieu du hall, miteux et sombre, de l'immeuble. Comme tous les établissements sorciers, la Nimbus Corp. était soigneusement gardée par un système de sécurité magique sophistiqué. Blaise poussa le bouton pour faire descendre l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement, dévoilant une cabine d'ascenseur des plus ordinaires. Il y entra et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture des portes, avant de sortir sa baguette magique. La pointant résolument sur les boutons des étages, il murmura un sort qui les enfonça tous à la fois. Un phénomène extraordinaire se produisit alors : dans un bruit sourd, l'ensemble du mur se dégagea, laissant Blaise entrevoir une pièce lumineuse dans laquelle des sorciers s'affairaient en tout sens.

Lorsque la paroi de l'ascenseur se fut complètement déplacée, Blaise put enfin pénétrer dans le véritable hall d'accueil de la Nimbus Corp. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, époustouflé : la pièce était absolument immense. Elle reflétait à elle seule la dignité et l'importance de la Nimbus Corp. Des moulures élégantes ornaient les murs et les plafonds comme dans un château de l'époque classique et des lustres en cristal imposants pendaient du plafond. Ils semblaient cependant superflus à cette heure de la journée où les rayons du soleil inondaient la pièce à travers d'immenses baies vitrées.

Ce spectacle émerveillait Blaise. Il était pourtant déjà venu ici pour son entretien d'embauche, un mois auparavant. Mais son émotion était toujours présente, et plus forte même encore. Car cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : il était officiellement un employé de la Nimbus Corp ! Aujourd'hui, un de ses rêves de gamin se réalisait.

Il repensa avec émotion au premier balai Nimbus que sa mère lui avait offert. C'était pendant sa troisième année, lorsqu'il avait intégré l'équipe de Serpentard en tant que poursuiveur. Il se souvenait encore du regard jaloux que Drago avait posé sur son Nimbus 2002.

La passion de Blaise pour le Quidditch et les balais volants remontait à loin. Quand il était petit, il avait pour habitude de se déplacer dans le manoir avec un balai pour enfant, ceux qui ne s'élevaient pas à plus d'un mètre du sol. Sa mère le grondait souvent parce qu'il allait trop vite, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il aimait tant la sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait, perché sur un balai.

Cette passion pour les balais, il l'avait d'abord et avant tout partagé avec son premier beau-père, Camden. Lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, ce dernier l'avait amené aux championnats du monde du Quidditch. Il se souvenait avoir été émerveillé. Ces balais-là étaient différents du sien. Ils allaient haut, si haut ! À sept ans, Camden lui avait offert son premier vrai balai, un Comet. Il avait été ivre de joie ! Il était immédiatement parti faire un tour avec, et avait bien failli se briser le cou au passage. Sa mère avait paru furieuse, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment. Il avait seulement réalisé l'ampleur du problème lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé, froidement, une semaine plus tard en lui confisquant son balai, que Camden ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il n'avait compris que quelques années plus tard que, ce jour-là, son beau-père était mort d'une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers du manoir.

Blaise ravala la boule amère qui commençait à se former au fond de sa gorge. Penser à son presque père juste avant de rencontrer ses nouveaux collègues n'était pas une bonne idée. Se recomposant un sourire, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'accueil où une hôtesse, l'air profondément ennuyé, lisait le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Blaise, elle sembla cependant oublier instantanément son précieux magazine. Comme hypnotisée par le jeune homme, elle mit quelques secondes à l'accueillir selon l'usage :

« Bienvenue à la Nimbus Corp, bredouilla t-elle. Q-que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Blaise esquissa un sourire qu'il savait ravageur.

\- Blaise Zabini. Pourriez-vous prévenir Monsieur Macmillan que je suis arrivé ?

La pauvre fille devint rouge écarlate, avant de hocher vivement la tête.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, Monsieur Zabini. Monsieur Macmillan m'a fait savoir tout à l'heure qu'il vous attendait au septième étage. Bureau 114.

Blaise la remercia hâtivement avant de se détourner, sans plus lui jeter un regard. Il avait l'habitude que les gens - les femmes surtout - soient troublés en sa présence. À ce titre, il était le digne fils de sa mère. Il avait hérité d'elle ses traits fins et parfaitement réguliers, couplés à une aisance dans presque toutes les situations. Blaise Zabini était beau, charmeur et sociable, et il le savait. Il en usait et en profitait allègrement, avec cependant une distinction majeure par rapport à sa mère : il s'était toujours promis qu'il ne mentirai jamais à quelqu'un comme elle le faisait avec ses maris. Blaise ne supportait pas l'idée d'abuser quelqu'un sur ses sentiments, comme elle avait fait avec Camden, et très certainement avec son géniteur.

Il emprunta un somptueux ascenseur en verre qui le conduisit jusqu'au septième étage. L'appareil fit d'abord un arrêt sans raison au troisième, et attendit deux minutes avant de redémarrer. Blaise soupira. Les ascenseurs magiques avaient tendance à être si caractériels…

Le septième étage ressemblait au reste du bâtiment. De grandes baies vitrées offraient une vue imprenable sur la capitale anglaise et sa vie grouillante. Les meubles étaient tous dans des bois élégamment sculptés et les lustres n'avaient rien à envier à ceux du hall principal.

Blaise se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de Monsieur Macmillan. Il se souvenait encore du chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva, la porte était grande ouverte. Il reconnu Macmillan, affalé dans un fauteuil en train de dicter une lettre à sa plume à papote. Blaise se positionna devant la porte du bureau et attendit qu'il eût terminé.

« "... que la commande de 18 véhicules volants de catégorie 4, de la référence 3657, a été confirmée ce jour. Je peux désormais vous garantir une date de réception de…" Ah ! Mais qui voilà ? Notre nouvelle recrue ! Entrez, Monsieur Zabini, entrez donc !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Macmillan, le salua respectueusement Blaise en s'avançant dans la pièce.

\- Ah… Voyons, appelez-moi Septimus ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieux sorcier. Et je vous appellerai Blaise ! C'est comme ça, à la Nimbus Corp : on appelle les gens par leur prénom !

Blaise esquissa un sourire. Septimus Macmillan lui avait tout de suite plu lorsqu'il avait passé son entretien d'embauche. Malgré son poste important de directeur marketing et commercial, il restait simple et enjoué.

Blaise était persuadé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se mettre le vieil homme dans la poche, et qu'une fois ce dernier conquis, il lui confierait des missions intéressantes.

\- Comment va Ernie ? s'enquit Blaise poliment, même s'il s'en fichait complètement.

\- Oh ! Ohohoh ! s'amusa Septimus. Mais très bien ! Il est à l'académie de médicomagie en ce moment. Je dois dire qu'il me bluffe ! Sa mère et moi étions tellement inquiets lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle… Vous comprenez, tout le monde a fait Serdaigle ou Serpentard dans la famille ! Mais Ernie a su faire mentir tous les clichés sur sa maison.

Blaise se remémora un instant Ernie Macmillan, un garçon blond et jovial de son année, connu dans la promo pour ses manières un peu pompeuses. Il est vrai que Macmillan avait toujours été un bon élève, au point que Blaise s'était souvent fait la réflexion qu'il aurait été mieux réparti à Serdaigle. Mais les choix du Choixpeau étaient parfois surprenants. S'il avait toujours été certain d'être un parfait Serpentard, il s'était en revanche souvent interrogé au sujet de certains de ses camarades, comme Crabbe et Goyle par exemple.

\- Bon, trêves de bavardages ! s'exclama Septimus avec un grand rire joyeux. J'ai besoin de vous sur un dossier. Autant vous dire, mon cher Blaise, que vous allez adorer. Rien de tel qu'un défi de la sorte pour un esprit brillant comme le vôtre.

Les oreilles de Blaise se dressèrent. Une mission compliquée, dès son premier jour ? Voilà qui était intéressant. Il adressa un sourire confiant à son supérieur.

\- Vous me connaissez trop bien, le flatta t-il alors que Septimus poursuivait déjà sur son idée.

\- J'ai un client plutôt difficile à convaincre ! Le coach d'une grande équipe, pour tout vous dire. Il veut faire passer son club à l'Éclair-de-feu, ce qui serait un désastre pour nous ! Je pense qu'on pourrait dire adieu à 10% de nos ventes en Angleterre si cette équipe arrêtait d'acheter nos balais. Je vous fais confiance sur ce coup, Blaise ! Evidemment, vous n'allez pas être seul, hahaha. J'ai demandé à un de nos technomages d'être à votre disposition pour répondre à vos questions. Et il vous accompagnera le jour de la négociation !

\- Je pense que son aide pourrait m'être utile, en effet, répondit Blaise sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Bien. Bien, bien, bien ! Je vais vous le présenter. Il n'est pas chez nous depuis longtemps, mais vous allez voir, c'est un vrai petit génie !

Septimus se leva et désigna à Blaise les escaliers.

\- Il travaille pour la recherche et développement, à l'étage du dessous, expliqua le directeur commercial. Pour que vous sachiez vous repérer : les services du personnel et la communication sont au premier. Le légal et les affaires publiques au deuxième. Au troisième, vous avez la R&D orientée recherche fondamentale. Au quatrième c'est l'étage interdit, celui où les grands patrons ont leurs bureaux ! Nos amis les designers sont au cinquième, et au sixième c'est la R&D plutôt orientée développement produit à court et moyen terme. Et bien sûr, au septième vous avez la direction commerciale et marketing. Mon petit royaume, en somme hahaha !

Blaise lâcha un petit rire de circonstance tout en suivant Septimus dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent sur un plateau où des sorciers en robe violette - couleur traditionnelle des professions scientifiques - s'affairaient. Des dizaines de balais traînaient dans tous les coins, dont certains dans un piteux état.

\- C'est ici aussi qu'ils testent les produits, lui expliqua Septimus avec un clin d'oeil en désignant les tas de balais détériorés.

Il navigua entre deux groupes de technomages en train d'assembler des prototypes de balais, et se dirigea vers le fond de l'open space, Blaise sur les talons.

\- Mais où est le petit génie ? demanda t-il à la cantonade en s'arrêtant devant un bureau vide.

Ce fut un grand brun, assis au bureau voisin qui lui répondit. Blaise était certain qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans doute un ancien camarade de Poudlard.

\- Bonjour Septimus. Il n'est pas parti très loin. Il a dû aller se chercher un jus de citrouille.

\- Ah ! Ahahah, nous allons l'attendre alors ! Blaise, est-ce que vous connaissez Monsieur Dubois ? Vous étiez à l'école ensemble, je crois…

Blaise maudit intérieurement sa mauvais mémoire. Olivier Dubois, bien sûr ! Ce type avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor avant Potter ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

 _C'est Marcus qui va être ravi de savoir que son rival travaille à Nimbus…_ songea t-il avec ironie.

\- Blaise Zabini, se présenta t-il en serrant la main de Dubois. Je travaille en marketing et relation client.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Tu étais de l'année d'Harry Potter, non ?

\- C'est ça, murmura Blaise, les dents serrées.

 _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Potter soit le centre du monde ?_ s'énerva t-il avant de réaliser que sa réaction était digne de Drago Malefoy. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour songer avec frayeur que peut-être il avait attrapé l'obsession de son meilleur ami pour Potter, car une voix intervint alors dans son dos :

\- Bonjour Septimus, vous m'attendiez ?

Blaise se retourna.

\- Ah, mais qui voilà ! Notre petit génie ! gloussa Septimus.

Blaise resta bouche bée, incapable de réagir.

 _Non, impossible…_

Le type en face de lui n'avait pas l'air plus ravi de le voir qu'il ne l'était.

\- Blaise, poursuivit Septimus, étranger au malaise qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes. Je vous présente Théodore Nott, le technomage avec qui vous allez travailler ! Mais vous vous connaissez déjà, je crois ?

* * *

technomage = ingénieur sorcier


	2. Chapitre 2 - Volutes émeraudes

**Neviy** : Promis, nous ne serons répétitives que dans la note, pas dans le contenu du chapitre ! Chapitre qui a d'ailleurs un peu tardé, mais qui s'est avéré extrêmement plaisant à écrire!

Merci pour votre bel accueil, j'espère que notre aventure continuera à vous séduire comme Blaise séduit littéralement le monde entier!

Merci à Valmorel, compatriote sagittaire, le meilleur cru qui soit.

Merci à Akimichi, mon crush longue durée.

Merci à Nott In Shape, pour ce partage et littéralement tout le reste, surtout les yeux verts de Théodore !

 **Nott In Shape** : Au risque de ressembler à une actrice qui vient de recevoir son Oscar… Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire et c'est la suivante : MERCI !

Merci aux belles reviews que nous avons reçues ! Merci à Laelya, Valmorel, Akimichi et X Barma.

Merci également à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté en fav / follow. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Merci à notre bêta Val, qui nous rend un service formidable en nous relisant, en nous laissant des petits commentaires PUIS en reviewant derrière ! (Ca c'est de la bêta)

Merci à notre super lectrice VIP Aki, qui est un soutien sans faille ! Keur sur toi.

Et enfin, merci à Neviy pour sa confiance, son écoute, et surtout sa plume !

Pour ce chapitre : **Nott In Shape - Théodore / Neviy - Blaise**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Volutes émeraudes

C'était un matin des plus banals, songea Théodore Nott en jetant un coup d'oeil maussade par la fenêtre du premier étage de la Nimbus Corp. Les arbres dénudés frissonnaient sous le vent glacial et de fines gouttelettes tombaient sur la ville, couvrant les vitres des fenêtres d'une fine pellicule d'eau. L'hiver s'installait, envahissant le monde de sa grisaille et sa mauvaise humeur, songea le jeune homme avec résignation.

A ses côtés, un groupe de ses collègues technomages bavardait joyeusement, indifférents à la morosité ambiante.

« Hier soir, les Canons de Chudley ont tout déchiré ! s'enthousiasmait Joshua, un technomage senior qui était un peu le mentor de Théodore. Ils sont repassés premiers de la ligue en un seul match, c'est incroyable !

\- Quel match de légende ! J'avais parié le résultat avec mon beau-frère, s'écria un autre technicien du nom d'Henry. Je vous raconte pas le pactole que j'ai récolté !

Théodore quitta son poste d'observation pour se verser un verre de jus de citrouille caféiné (la nouvelle boisson tendance dans la communauté magique), avant de rejoindre le petit groupe.

\- Ils avaient des balais Nimbus ? s'enquit une des jeunes recrues un peu trop zélée.

\- Les Canons de Chudley ont toujours été chez Nimbus… intervint Théodore en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure (Comment pouvait-on ignorer une chose pareille ?). Le fondateur du club était un ami proche de Devlin Whitehorn.

\- Et ils ne sont pas près de partir de chez nous, ajouta Henry. J'ai cru comprendre que leur joueur star, Jared Green, détestait les Eclairs-de-Feu.

\- Eh bien c'est tant mieux ! s'exclama Joshua. Avec le nombre d'équipes qu'on risque de perdre, heureusement qu'on a les futurs champions de la ligue…

\- C'est chaud pour nous quand même… soupira Henry. Vous avez vu, les Vagabonds de Wigtown sont passés chez Eclair-de-Feu la semaine dernière…

À cette dernière remarque, tous se rembrunirent. Les temps étaient difficiles pour Nimbus depuis qu'Eclair-de-Feu, un petit fabricant aux balais ultra performants, était arrivé sur le marché, une dizaine d'année auparavant. Il commençait sérieusement à leur prendre des parts sur le marché de la compétition, et tous redoutaient le moment où cela se reporterait sur les ventes grand public.

\- Voyons, pas de panique ! Septimus a décidé d'embaucher une nouvelle recrue "extrêmement performante" pour s'occuper des comptes compétition ! se moqua Théodore.

\- Mouais… fit Joshua en jetant son gobelet. Vous connaissez Septimus… C'est le meilleur, mais il ne sait pas choisir ses collaborateurs. Et on n'a jamais été confronté à un concurrent comme Eclair-de-Feu. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortira pas avec ses marchands de tapis trouvés je-ne-sais-où.

Théodore acquiesça avant de finir son jus de citrouille. Il consulta sa montre et réalisa avec surprise qu'il était déjà neuf heures et demi. Il ne s'agissait plus de traîner, il avait plein de travail à terminer ! Il suivit donc Joshua qui retournait au sixième étage.

\- Septimus me le présente aujourd'hui, lâcha t-il à son collègue une fois dans l'ascenseur.

\- Hein ? Qui ? demanda distraitement ce dernier.

\- Le nouveau commercial. Septimus veut que je travaille avec lui sur les clients compétition.

Joshua haussa les épaules.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que celui-ci sera plus compétent que les autres ?

Théodore se contenta d'acquiescer sans réelle conviction. Après tout, quelle importance si le type était mauvais ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un commercial pour savoir comment vendre des balais Nimbus. Il était bien assez intelligent pour s'en sortir seul.

Joshua et lui se séparèrent à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Le manager se dirigea vers son bureau personnel de l'autre côté du couloir, tandis que Théodore rejoignait son open space. Il songea à l'immense pile de dossiers qui trônait sur son bureau depuis déjà plusieurs semaines sans jamais se désemplir et eut un soupir de résignation : il adorait son métier, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'y mettre.

Il n'eut cependant pas plus de temps pour se lamenter car il trouva Septimus McMillan planté devant son bureau, lissant son épaisse moustache blonde d'une main. Face au directeur commercial, un jeune homme à la peau brune - le nouveau commercial, sans doute - tournait le dos à Théodore.

« Bonjour Septimus, vous m'attendiez ? prononça le jeune technomage, non sans avoir d'abord rassemblé son courage.

Discuter avec Septimus MacMillan était toujours une épreuve pour quelqu'un d'aussi introverti que Théodore. Le directeur commercial était beaucoup trop exubérant, jovial et imprévisible au goût de l'ancien Serpentard. Ainsi, il le surnommait "petit génie" à longueur de journées, sans que Théodore ne sache s'il s'agissait d'un éloge ou d'une moquerie.

Le jeune technomage était si absorbé par ces considérations, qu'il ne remarqua d'abord pas que la nouvelle recrue s'était retournée et le fixait d'un air effaré. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le beau et élégant visage de Blaise Zabini, il manqua de s'étouffer.

 _Non, impossible_ … songea t-il, se figeant sur place. _Tout simplement impossible..._

\- Ah, mais qui voilà ! Notre petit génie ! gloussa Septimus, indifférent au malaise entre les deux jeunes hommes. Blaise, je vous présente Théodore Nott, le technomage avec qui vous allez travailler ! Mais vous vous connaissez déjà, je crois ?

Sur un ton sec, l'héritier Nott lâcha "En effet !", alors que Zabini, avec un grand sourire hypocrite, forçait un "Bien sûr ! Comment vas-tu Théodore ?" enjoué.

Théodore grimaça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait chez Blaise Zabini, c'était cette façon qu'il avait d'être si mielleux et faussement attentionné. Certes, un Serpentard était censé être un bon manipulateur (Théodore lui-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle) mais Blaise Zabini était tout simplement… faux. Terriblement faux. Théodore avait le sentiment désagréable que le métis passait son temps à simuler ses émotions, sans jamais rien ressentir.

\- Ca va, répondit-il donc froidement, sans prendre le soin de demander à Zabini comment il allait en retour.

Il eut l'immense plaisir de voir le sourire du jeune commercial se faner. Tes petites machinations ne marcheront pas avec moi, Blaise Zabini… triompha-t-il puérilement.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Septimus. J'ai mis Blaise sur le dossier Faucons de Falmouth. Vous allez travailler en binôme dessus. Théodore, je compte sur vous pour bien le briefer. Je sais qu'il est tout neuf à Nimbus, mais je suis persuadé qu'il peut nous sauver sur ce coup, avec votre aide bien entendu ! Quelle heure est-il déjà ? Doux Merlin, dix heures ! J'ai un Portoloin dans un quart d'heure pour le Japon. Sur ce, je vous laisse, les garçons !

Puis, dans un tourbillon de robes vertes et d'odeur de citrouille, Septimus MacMillan disparut.

Théodore resta bouche bée quelques secondes, ne sachant comment réagir. La situation était tout simplement irréelle…

Il allait devoir travailler avec lui. Avec Blaise Zabini, la seule personne qu'il espérait ne plus jamais croiser à la sortie de Poudlard, loin devant Pansy Parkinson ou Zacharias Smith.

Zabini et Théodore avaient en effet une histoire compliquée. Ce n'est pas qu'ils se détestaient franchement et frontalement mais… Théodore le trouvait superficiel, arrogant, et surtout incompréhensible. Et de cette incompréhension était née une forme de défiance, de rivalité entre eux. Une haine sourde, dissimulée par de faux sourires et quelques formules de politesse.

Pour l'ancien vert et argent, Blaise Zabini était illisible, impénétrable, énigmatique. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Théodore Nott détestait, c'était les énigmes qui lui résistaient.

* * *

« Aaah… fit Zabini en savourant son thé sous l'oeil torve de Théodore. Rien de tel qu'un thé noir pour bien commencer la journée !

\- Je préfère le café ou le jus de citrouille, rétorqua Théodore en sortant son grimoire de Magie avancée à l'usage des technomages avertis - Science des sorts d'enchantement de balais magiques.

Ses collègues technomages, en général, préféraient Sorcellerie de balais et autres véhicules volants en tout genre, mais Théodore avait un faible pour l'ouvrage dont Devlin Whitehorn, le fondateur de Nimbus, était l'auteur.

Il commença à feuilleter le livre sans plus prêter attention à son nouveau collègue. S'il savait une chose, c'était que pour déstabiliser Blaise Zabini il n'y avait rien de plus efficace que de l'ignorer. Le jeune métis ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à sa formidable et merveilleuse personne.

« Bon, tu m'excuseras, intervint finalement Zabini, lassé d'être ignoré. Mais je ne suis pas super frais ce matin…

Il avait adopté un ton de confidence qui fit tiquer Théodore. N'essaye même pas de faire ami-ami avec moi… songea l'héritier Nott en se pinçant la lèvre.

\- J'ai pas trop dormi hier soir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… poursuivit le commercial avec décontraction.

Théodore releva brusquement la tête de son bouquin, sentant ses joues s'échauffer violemment. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Est-ce que Zabini était vraiment en train de lui raconter sa vie sexuelle dès le premier jour de travail ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir une réplique cinglante, Zabini enchaîna :

\- Drago voulait fêter son embauche au cabinet du Ministre. Bordel, ça a duré jusqu'à cinq heures du mat ! Les gens ne voulaient pas partir tellement il y avait de l'ambiance. Bref, tu sais ce que c'est, la vie en coloc...

Il ponctua son propos d'un grand sourire qui se voulait sans doute complice.

\- Pas vraiment, non, se contenta de rétorquer Théodore sur un ton glacial. Pas plus que je ne connais les joies de dormir deux heures la veille de son premier jour de travail.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir les pommettes de Zabini s'empourprer de colère. Malheureusement, ce dernier retrouva rapidement sa contenance et rétorqua sur un ton mielleux, d'où dégoulinait tout son mépris :

\- Ah mais oui, évidemment. Tu vis seul. Tu as toujours été si… sérieux et calme, Nott. Toujours planqué à la bibliothèque entre Granger et des bouquins poussiéreux.

Théodore serra les poings.

\- Et je vois, Zabini, que tu es toujours aussi convaincu de ta supériorité sur le monde entier. Tu n'as vraiment pas changé.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Nott. Tu es toujours... exactement le même.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent un instant sans rien dire. Les yeux de Théodore lançaient des éclairs tandis que ceux de Blaise s'assombrissaient de minutes en minutes.

Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui brisa la glace.

\- Bon, et si on se mettait au travail ? Au moins ce sujet de conversation là ne te posera pas de problèmes…

Théodore préféra ignorer la remarque assassine.

\- Oui, mettons-nous y ! On a du pain sur la planche…

* * *

A la seconde même où il recouvra la liberté, Blaise hissa son menton vers les cieux clairs, inspirant avec une avidité non dissimulée, une goulée d'air salvatrice. Il respira profondément, permettant enfin à un oxygène délicat de nourrir ses cellules éprouvées. Alors seulement, il entreprit de s'éloigner du bâtiment londonien et de repasser par son appartement, antre familière et accueillante si drastiquement opposée aux bureaux qu'il quittait sans réels regrets. S'il dissociait son nouvel emploi et l'attrait qu'il lui portait des récentes émotions de cette atypique journée, le Serpentard ne s'avouait pas mécontent d'oublier les dernières heures de ce qui lui avait semblé être une sévère pénitence.

Le velours de sa robe ondula autour de son corps parfait, fusionnant avec l'ombre que les fins d'après-midi londoniennes esquissaient sur les pavés. Les formes de ses épaules et celles du tissu s'unirent avec facilité, cette même facilité qu'il avait eu à se fondre dans la noble maison des verts et argents.

Fier et charismatique au possible, le jeune homme portait cette teinte émeraude avec une évidence notable. Exagérément provocateur et consommateur immodéré de sa propre vie, il évoluait avec aisance entre les éclats de rires et les rythmes effrénés, songeant souvent que les mots les plus justes qu'il ne s'était jamais vu offrir étaient sortis d'un chapeau informe et qui l'engloutissait presque entièrement, des années auparavant.

Les sept années qu'il avait passées, entre une salle commune souvent sombre sur laquelle il régnait à moitié et des banquets trop souvent habillés de rouge et doré lui revinrent en mémoire, étirant ses lèvres foncées.

Ce sourire toujours joliment accroché sur son visage, Blaise pénétra dans son lieu de vie, dont les tons trahissaient son appartenance. Il balaya le salon du regard, hésitant entre le confort du canapé et une petite collation largement méritée. Alors qu'il était toujours égaré dans des pensées festives, le sorcier se dirigea vers les denrées alimentaires laissées en quantité monstrueusement conséquentes par sa mère.

« Pourrais-tu m'ôter ce sourire particulièrement répugnant de ta sale tête, Blaise ? Tu vas finir par muter en Poufsouffle avec ton optimisme excessif.

La courbure labiale du brun se fit carnassière et un éclat de rire fendit l'air, heurtant tranquillement l'élégant blond adossé à l'encadrure de la porte du salon. Sans se démonter et avec l'aplomb qu'une décennie de joutes verbales lui avait profusément octroyé, le jeune homme inclina la tête vers le nouveau venu.

\- Je vais bien, Drago, merci, beaucoup. Ta journée a été agréable ?

Son interlocuteur haussa nonchalamment les épaules et, se permettant à son tour un petit sourire, attrapa deux bièraubeurres avant de s'affaler dans leur luxueux canapé, ouvrant d'office son breuvage sans attendre le moindre geste de la part de Blaise. Ce dernier failli opter pour un whisky pur feu, tentant de juger la gravité de la situation, mais se ravisa finalement, avec un dernier coup d'oeil amoureux à la collection de bouteille fréquemment renouvelée.

L'agaçant héritier de la famille Malefoy reprit la parole, faussement glacial, une lueur mauvaise dans les iris gris qui intensifiaient encore la pâleur de son visage raffiné.

\- J'ai pas toute la journée à t'accorder, Zabini.

Blaise retint une oeillade moqueuse et passa négligemment ses doigts convoités sur son visage, la lassitude commençant à le rattraper. Il s'appliqua toutefois à raconter sa journée au blond, évitant avec beaucoup de soin et un peu d'aigreur le sujet principal dont les fâcheux yeux verts semblaient encore flegmatiquement le jauger.

Poudlard avait été une révélation pour Blaise et son schéma familial chaotique, un chemin ponctué d'irrémédiables évidences. Si la première avait été d'avoir posé son somptueux fessier sous une bannière verte et argentée, la seconde se nommait définitivement Drago Malefoy. Si les étudiants héritiers de Salazar était socialement doués mais peu impliqués, il leur arrivait de forger des liens solides et presque fraternels. Son allié et ami, Blaise l'avait trouvé dans le petit blond, blême et arrogant qui ne jurait que par son père et gémissait trop souvent à propos de "cet imbécile de Potter" et de ces " insupportables gryffondors".

Ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés, passant tant de temps ensemble à brûler leurs unités de vie dans la fête et parfois la débauche, traînant à ne rien faire mais en compagnie l'un de l'autre, qu'il avaient fini par emménager dans un fastueux appartement londonien, formant une colocation cocasse, leur entente seulement troublée par les visites intempestives de leurs mères respectives et leurs luttes verbales circadiennes.

Une fois de plus, alors qu'il narrait ses péripéties en en omettant une importante, Blaise subissait sans les subir, les remarques cyniques et ouvertement moqueuses d'un Drago qu'il savait en fait intéressé et attentif. Ce fut cette attitude à la fois finement ciselée et masquant grossièrement leurs liens solides et inaltérables qui décida Blaise à parler de son familier binôme.

\- Ils sont forts sympathiques chez Nimbus, ils m'ont octroyé un binôme de travail, un technomage, pour me donner un "repère", tu vois.

\- Il est vrai que Blaise Zabini a totalement besoin d'un repère, autre que son repère maternel, s'entend, ricana Drago.

Le jeune métis lui lança platement la capsule de sa deuxième bièraubeurre. L'objet métallique cogna l'épaule de Drago sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Blaise sauta sur l'occasion et railla sans mesure.

\- Heureusement que tu joues pas au poste de gardien, Malefoy!

\- C'est ça, fais le malin, tu voleras toujours moins bien que moi. Mais promis, je t'apprendrai à tenir sur ton balai, Zab !

Blaise ne daigna même pas sourire et reprit tranquillement.

\- C'est ça. En attendant ce merveilleux cours de vol, je me retrouve en binôme avec Nott.

\- Nott comme Théodore Nott ?

La surprise teintait les traits fins de Drago, aussi nette que la victoire des Harpies de Holyhead sur les Chauves-souris de Fichucastel en fin de championnat l'année dernière. Facilement décryptable pour son meilleur ami, le blond ne cherchait même pas à masquer le mélange complexe de surprise, d'ironie et d'amusement qu'il avait ressenti à l'annonce du nom de leur ancien camarade. Le fils Malefoy écouta néanmoins Blaise poursuivre son récit, intrigué soudain par la réapparition inopinée du brillant mais solitaire Théodore Nott.

L'agacement succédant à la fatigue morale, Blaise raconta sa communication assez houleuse avec le technomage, ponctuant certains passages en levant les yeux au ciel ou pinçant les lèvres avec mépris. Il lui narra leurs divergences tant sur le breuvage que sur le rythme de vie.

\- Il a toujours pas le sens de la fête et avait visiblement envie de me frapper à chacune de mes phrases, ça s'annonce complexe comme collaboration.

Possédant la légendaire empathie des Serpentards, Drago l'écoutait gémir en s'esclaffant régulièrement et tentant de le convaincre que la situation pourrait être bien pire que ce qu'elle était.

\- Il a dit que j'avais pas changé, Drac, il est tellement persuadé d'être brillant et supérieur, sérieusement.

\- Promis, Blaise, ça pourrait être pire, imagine être en binôme avec Weasley. Ou Granger.

Le concerné ne capitula pas vraiment mais entreprit, d'un sort simpliste, de débarrasser les quelques cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le marbre de leur table basse. S'il avait eu une heure de plus, il se serait accordé une sortie sur son balai, pour se libérer et se galvaniser. Blaise adorait voler. Depuis sa première expérience sur un balai, avec Camden, il ne se retrouvait totalement serein que dans les airs, malmené par la vitesse et le vent, parfois tranchant.

Après réflexion, il nota qu'il n'avait jamais vu Nott voler ou s'intéresser au quidditch ou à l'adrénaline que l'on pouvait ressentir dans les airs. Blaise soupira, il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans escapades sur son balai. Il s'était naturellement passionné par le quidditch et avait trouvé sa place au sein d'une équipe de Serpentard parfois bancale. Mais malgré la présence parasitaire de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Blaise avait vécu parmi ses meilleurs moments sur le terrain de Quidditch et lors des séances de vol. Depuis lors, il avait continué à évoluer en tant que poursuiveur avec Drago. Mais même en parallèle de ses séances quotidiennes, il saisissait, à chaque occasion, son Nimbus pour aller voler entre deux soirées alcoolisées et deux visites de sa chère figure maternelle.

L'opportunité de travailler chez Nimbus l'avait littéralement ravi, lui permettant de concilier sa passion et ses compétences, charisme compris. Alors ce soir-là, après un doux regard à son balai, il gagna sa chambre, décidé à profiter et se détendre comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait mis son charme à profit et sur une chemise ajustée en satin, il portait une veste en prince de galles, dont l'élégance semblait créer une aura autour de lui. Blaise était un esthète, et son cachet naturel, ponctué d'aristocratie et de classe, le poussait à toujours choisir des vêtements élégants et modernes. Il désirait être pointu et utiliserait ce bon goût, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il diffuserait son charme en rendant son étreinte à Pansy, rejoignant Terence, Adrian et Marcus pour s'alcooliser et attirer à ses côtés quelques sorcières audacieuses.

Ce soir, Blaise Zabini se foutrait du monde en disparaissant derrières quelques volutes de fumée émeraude.


End file.
